


people like us

by happilyy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking Games, Fluff, M/M, Never Have I Ever, alec is a cute drunk, idk its only hinted at once, izzy is a giggly drunk, kind of minor simon/izzy/raphael???, they play mafia a little too, this is just me indulging in my love of this cast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyy/pseuds/happilyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hummed quietly as he went to sit next to Alec. “Too many stamina runes?” He placed his hand high on the boy’s thigh with a smirk. “If they leave I’m sure we could-“</p><p>He was cut off with a gagging noise from across the room. “I was not dragged along to hear about my brother’s sex life.” Alec’s cheeks flamed bright red as he quickly buried his face in Magnus’ shoulder. “And we’re already here, no getting rid of us now.”</p><p>-</p><p>or the one where the gang plays party games and magnus thinks his boyfriend is an adorable drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	people like us

**Author's Note:**

> so this work is based off of the video of the cast playing werewolf (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O_4mVtLt-1w) if you haven't watched it you need to stop and watch it right now. it's seriously funny.
> 
> anyways, i was kind of inspired by how intense matt gets during the game and here we are. this didn't really turn out how i planned and kind got away from me but whatever.
> 
> i have not played mafia in years so sorry if i totally botched it.
> 
> for the purposes of this story, it is set in the TV verse somewhere in the future after the events of season 1. malec is officially together, the whole sibling ordeal didn't happen, there is no war going on, and everyone is happy for the time being.
> 
> this is my first work for this fandom and for malec so i hope i did them all justice! not betaed so excuse any mistakes!
> 
> enjoy!

“Don’t kill me.”

Those were the last words that Magnus expected to hear when Alec trudged through the door that night. His curiosity peeked further when he observed who was following him.

Isabelle skipped through the door, a pleased smile adorning her features. Her long ebony locks were pulled back from her face, her hand intertwined with Simon’s, who was being dragged along. The Downworlder looked sheepishly at Magnus, as if the warlock would scold him like a child for being brought along.

Before Magnus could question his boyfriend, Raphael walked in after the first two. He looked considerably less excited to be in Magnus’ apartment, yet Magnus could discern the barely noticeable smile he seemed to be aiming at both Simon and Izzy.

Huh. That was new. He would have to question his old friend about the matter later.

Clary and Jace filed in after Raphael, the shorter of the two looking more pleased to be there. Magnus restrained himself from rolling his eyes. Stupid Nephilim, always trying to act disinterested.

The group made themselves at home, stretching out across the couches, despite Magnus never inviting them inside.

“Alexander, darling? Why is my apartment being overrun by Nephilim?”

“Hey! Downworlder here!” Magnus rolled his eyes.

Alec huffed and went to plop down on the floor, his back leaning against the couch. “The mission went better than expected. We overestimated how many demons there were and drew too many stamina runes.” Alec adopted a sheepish expression.

Isabelle interrupted with a flick of her hand. “And now we’re all high on adrenalin and thought there was no better way to burn it off than to come over.” Magnus glanced confusedly over at Raphael and Isabelle shrugged. "We dragged him along."

Magnus raised his eyebrows, glancing over at her brother. Alec gave a small shake of his head, clearly trying to articulate how he did not agree with the plan.

He hummed quietly as he went to sit next to Alec. “Too many stamina runes?” He placed his hand high on the boy’s thigh with a smirk. “If they leave I’m sure we could-“

He was cut off with a gagging noise from across the room. “I was not dragged along to hear about my brother’s sex life.” Alec’s cheeks flamed bright red as he quickly buried his face in Magnus’ shoulder. “And we’re already here, no getting rid of us now.”

Magnus tried to act put out. Clary, being her observant self, laughed. “Stop trying to act like you hate us all, that stopped working a long time ago.”

“Well, when your boyfriend comes over with multiple stamina runes, you try and tell me you wouldn’t-“

“Magnus!” Alec’s face was bright red, his eyes filled with embarrassment. Magnus took pity on him and shut his mouth, instead wiggling his eyebrows at the red head.

Although, he couldn’t help but imagine all the possibilities they could have gotten up to. Alec, sweaty and panting, begging Magnus to do something, anything. Frantically tugging on his hair, running his hands all over the runes that adorned his body. Wrapping his lithe legs around Alec’s waist, gripping his shoulders tight. Commencing in round two immediately after-

“Alright!” Simon’s shout broke Magnus out of his daze. “Let’s play something.” The group all turned expectant looks towards the vampire, expecting him to have thought of something.

Magnus gasped, an idea coming to mind. He snapped his fingers, and a second later a number of shot glasses and a bottle of vodka appeared on the living room table.

“Since you all love hearing about Alexander and mine’s sex life.” A chorus of groans rung out and an indignant shout from the archer. “We’re going to play a game of never have I ever.”

Jace clapped his hands and leaned forward from his place on the couch. “Alec is probably going to be the most sober. Let’s do it.”

Magnus turned to see Alec glaring at his parabatai. He chuckled and slung an arm around the boy. “I wouldn’t be too sure about that, blondie,” he said, leaning into his boyfriend. “Anyways, I’ll begin.” Another snap of his fingers and the shot glasses were all filled.

“Never have I ever been a Shadowhunter.”

His smirk was met with a chorus of boos and a wicked grin from Raphael. Said Downworlder turned towards Simon, receiving a high-five from the young boy. The Lightwoods and Clary reluctantly downed their shots, and the glasses automatically refilled after they were empty

Jace rolled his neck and sent Magnus a glare. “Well, if it’s going to be like that,” he took a breath and smirked. “Never have I ever had sex with someone at least ten years older or younger than me.”

Magnus’ eyes narrowed as he picked up his glass and downed it without a flinch. Alec spluttered, but downed the shot anyways. The girls giggled happily and Simon seemed to muffle a laugh into Isabelle’s shoulder.

“My turn!” Isabelle shouted through her giggles. “Never have I ever had sex with someone in public!”

Not surprisingly, Jace took his shot, with a quick wary glance from Clary, along with Magnus. He hesitated, but after a second, Alec quickly picked up his glass and knocked back the liquid.

“Alec!” The group looked scandalized.

The blush was back on his cheeks. He hiccupped before shrugging and averting his eyes to the floor. Magnus was laughing delightedly as Alec buried his face in his shoulder again. “Never wanted anyone to know about that,” he grumbled.

Magnus glanced around before leaning over, his breath ghosting over the shell of the archer’s ear. “A repeat would be wonderful.” Alec shivered and Magnus could feel the heat radiating off his cheeks.

It was Simon’s turn. “Never have I ever been to Idris.”

Alec threw his arms up in protest before downing yet another shot, along with Jace and Isabelle. “Are you all trying to get me drunk?”

They continued like that for some time. Alec began to get tipsy after about his fifth shot, his angel blood making it take a little longer despite him typically being a lightweight. Clary, Simon, and Raphael remained the most sober of them all.

Alec looked up from his spot in Magnus’ shoulder when he realized it was his turn. He puzzled at what he should say for a second before smiling. “Never have I ever been someone’s first.”

Magnus rolled his eyes and drank. “Really, darling?” he questioned as the catcalls rang out across the room. Alec just rolled his eyes and placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

The group was all so distracted that they didn’t notice Isabelle stealthily taking a shot, glancing at Simon out of the corner of her eye. Magnus muffled a laugh in his palm.

They did two more rounds around the table before Jace declared that he was permanently scarred from hearing so much about his brother and Magnus. Alec was well on his way to drunk, as was evident in his growing clinginess. “Mags,” he whined, throwing his arms around the warlock’s waist. “Love you,” he slurred, smiling dopily at his boyfriend.

Magnus blushed a little at the words, the blissed out feeling from the alcohol increasing. “And I you, my love.”

The declarations of love were new, Alec only recently growing the courage to speak them aloud. Truth be told, most of the feelings Magnus was experiencing were new to him also. Sure, he had had lovers and loved individuals in all his years of living. But never quite like this.

Alexander had unlocked something in him, as he had told the Shadowhunter all that time ago. He’d never been with someone that was so easy to love. Never laughed with another during sex. Never ached to see their face each and every day. Never had he been as willing to share parts of his past with others, nor was he as willing to give up so much of himself to another being. Alec made him feel like he was alive again, a hard feat to accomplish after living several hundreds of years as he had. Everyone always left him in the end, but he was sure that his Nephilim would change that pattern.

Magnus shook himself out of his sappy thoughts to see Clary pulling out a deck of cards. He wasn’t quite sure where she had gotten them from, but he wasn’t going to ask.

“Mafia!” she exclaimed, glancing around at the group. “We’re going to play mafia.”

Everyone, excluding Simon, looked confusedly over at the red head. Magnus vaguely remembered hearing about such a game before but the amount of alcohol he had consumed was making his brain fuzzy.

Clary took a moment to explain the game and distribute the cards around the table. Once everything was in place she smiled and instructed everyone to close their eyes.

“Okay, mafia open your eyes.” Magnus blinked around at everyone, smirking when he met Clary’s gaze. “Choose someone to kill.” He tapped his chin in thought as he looked around. Jace would be the obvious choice, but he didn’t want to be caught that easily. He smirked again before pointing to Alec next to him.

Clary shook her head as if to say ‘you’re evil’ and instructed him to close his eyes. She then quickly asked the sheriff and the doctor to do their jobs, before ordering everyone to wake up.

“So, Alec was the one that got chosen to be killed but the doctor chose right and he survived the night.”

Alec yelped, glaring at everyone through the hair that was messily falling into his eyes. “Who did it?” he questioned, the seriousness in his voice being ruined by the hiccup that accompanied the question.

Isabelle dissolved into giggles and leaned against Simon. Clearly, the alcohol was getting to them all.

“Well, we know it wasn’t Magnus. He wouldn’t choose to kill Alec,” Jace, who was much more coherent, stated. Magnus held back a laugh. That was the exact reason he had chosen Alec. Said boy giggled and leaned over to give Magnus another kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks, babe.”

Isabelle’s giggling commenced again and Magnus couldn’t help but run a hand down Alec’s arm and intertwine their fingers together. Alec was never this affectionate in front of others unless he was drunk, so he was going to milk it for all its worth.

“I’m a townsperson, I just want to put it out there,” Simon piped up.

Raphael nodded along. “So am I.”

Alec leaned forward. “So, unless you both aren’t lying,” another hiccup, “then we only have three people who could be the mafia: Isabelle, Jace, or me.” He shook his head. “Obviously, I wouldn’t kill myself!” He then scratched his head before turning back to Raphael and Simon. “But how do we know you aren’t lying? I find your immediate declaration of townsperson suspicious!”

Magnus couldn’t help but laugh. Alec was getting so into it and it was only the first round.

Isabelle spoke through her giggles. “I’m the doctor!” Since Isabelle was never much of a coherent drunk, much less able to lie, everyone believed her.

“It’s Jace!” Alec shouted, slouching into Magnus’ side. “I believe Isabelle, since she can’t lie when she’s drunk, and I believe Simon and Raphael, so it’s you.” He clumsily pointed at his parabatai.

Magnus smirked and turned toward everyone else. “I agree with Alexander here.”

Jace attempted to protest against the accusations, but everyone had agreed against him. When he was voted out, Clary revealed that he was simply the sheriff and not the mafia.

“But how?” Alec shot to his feet and swayed dangerously to the side, almost close to falling over. He pointed a finger towards Simon and Raphael. “One of you lied!" His words were slurring and Magnus couldn’t find any word to describe it except adorable.

The game continued much of the same for the next twenty minutes. Alec accused both Simon and Raphael of being the mafia and then blew up when he realized they were innocent. Isabelle was his next option, but he was wrong there also.

“How could you?” he questioned sadly, pouting at Magnus when he realized the warlock was the only option left. Magnus chuckled and shrugged, running a hand across Alec’s cheek.

“Sorry, darling.”

After the conclusion of the game it was obvious that the stamina runes had run their course. Jace was slumped against Clary’s side, almost completely out cold. Isabelle was laying across Simon’s lap still giving the occasional giggle, while Raphael just looked bored. Alec was still pouting off to the side.

“Alright, it’s time for you all to leave,” Magnus said with a flourish, swaying slightly as he stood up. The alcohol was still running its course. Alec gave a small whine from where he was leaning against the couch. “Not you, sweetheart.”

Alec laughed at the pet name and stood up shakily. He gave a small wave before turning and stumbling into Magnus’ room, a faint crash sounding after he had disappeared from sight.

Magnus sighed in fond exasperation.

A few minutes passed before the rest of the group were stumbling out of the apartment. Clary and Simon were practically dragging the other two along as Raphael gave a small salute and followed behind. “B-Bye Magnus!” Isabelle yelled with one last giggle.

As much as Magnus pretended to dislike them, it couldn’t be any further from the truth. He was rather fond of Clarissa, seeing as she was one of the only children he had watched grow up. Isabelle shared an eye for fashion and always had her brother’s best interest in mind, something he could vastly appreciate. Raphael, a fellow Downworlder, was one of his oldest friends. While he acted as if he was indifferent to Simon, and he was rather annoying at times, he admired the loyalty he had to Clary.

And Jace. While Jace was the one he certainly cared for the least, he was his Alexander’s parabatai, which meant he had basically taken an oath to protect him during battle. He couldn’t hate anyone that protected his love when he was in danger.

Magnus shook off his thoughts and walked towards his bedroom. The sight he found made him smile.

Alec was sitting on the edge of his mattress, shoes and jacket discarded. His shirt was halfway pulled off his torso, yet he had somehow found both of his arms caught. He kept making small grunts of frustration every time he twisted and became more caught. “Oh, Alexander.”

Alec looked up at his voice and the dopey smile was back before his brows creased in frustration again. “Mags,” he whined, “I’m stuck.”

“I can definitely see that,” Magnus stated as he sat down next to the boy. “You’ve slain demons and find yourself defeated by a measly t-shirt,” he gave a small laugh. “Arms up.”

Alec obeyed without fuss and Magnus was able to slide the shirt off quickly. “Jace was wrong,” he stated happily as he slid his jeans off and began climbing back towards the top of the bed. “I am very drunk.”

Magnus snorted. “You are not as innocent as they think. Far from it,” he said smugly as he slipped his own clothes off. A snap of his fingers and his face was clean of makeup, his hair hanging softly around his ears.

Alec burrowed under the covers and gazed towards the warlock. “Your fault,” he grumbled, his mess of dark hair barely peeking over the cover.

“Don’t sound too upset.”

Alec chuckled as Magnus climbed in next to him. The warlock held his arms open in invitation and Alec buried his face in Magnus’ shoulder, slipping his arms around his slender waist. Their legs were tangled together and Magnus couldn’t help but hide his smile in Alec’s hair.

He didn’t know how he got so lucky. This wonderful, sweet, and kind boy loved him and didn’t seem to care what everyone thought about the matter. Despite Magnus never truly believing that he deserved something so wonderful and real, Alec was still here.

“What are you thinking about?”

Magnus looked down to see Alec gazing blearily up at him. Magnus just shook his head and pressed his lips against the other’s. Alec hummed in the back of his throat and opened his mouth to allow Magnus to snake his tongue inside.

They traded gentle kisses, back and forth for a few minutes. Magnus was scared to disrupt the peacefulness and quiet of the moment. Soon enough Alec pulled back with a nip to Magnus’ bottom lip. “Sleep now,” he said, his words still slightly slurring.

Magnus chuckled. “I love you, Alexander.”

The last thing Magnus heard before drifting off to sleep with a smile on his face was Alec’s response. “I love you too, Mags.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, i hope this didn't suck too bad. comments and kudos are much appreciated!
> 
> you can follow me on tumblr at livhtwoods


End file.
